


Gratitude

by Fuguestate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Rorschach makes a friend, Rorshach and Nite Owl being Such Nice Boys, feel better anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: Rorschach and Nite Owl Doing Good to Make Things Just a Bit Better
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Found this ficlet while archiving my stuff; it was written for an anon who needed cheering up, and I hope it did. First submitted at Watchmen (Super Sentai) 5 Kinkmeme: [here](https://spam-monster.livejournal.com/4155.html?thread=13626427#t13626427)

"Oh, Mister Pickles likes you."

Nite Owl nearly choked on his tea. Mrs. Peterson, meanwhile, was happily offering his partner the other cup of tea on her tray while one of her two cats happily made itself comfortable in his lap.

Rorschach was obviously not accustomed to either close encounters with felines or friendly offers of tea, judging from the way his gloved hands hovered uncertainly over the doily-covered armrests of his chair. Neither the cat nor his mistress seemed to mind; the teacup was set placidly on the table next to him, and the cat stretched out to languidly tangle his front claws in the soft threads of Rorschach's scarf.

It was so silly – Mrs. Peterson's other cat (Sir Worthington) had managed to get stuck out on a fire escape and the two of them had been in the right place to hear his cries. His mistress had been overwhelmed with relief and gratitude at her pet's rescue and the next thing they knew, they were being ushered into a comfortable sitting room and Nite Owl was trying to make sure nothing on his utility belt would snag on the antique sofa.

Now he was scratching his new friend's chin while the cat purred in his ear, and committing to memory the image of Rorschach's gloved hand finally, cautiously ruffling tabby fur.

Their elderly hostess puttered over to her own chair, smiling. "Cats are excellent judges of character, you know." 

The flow of ink across Rorschach's mask told Nite Owl that his partner was blushing – and possibly smiling – about as much as he was.

~fin~


End file.
